The Puppy Palace
by UchihaHyugaGlow
Summary: Kiba goes away for a while and Akamaru has to go to a kennel, will he survive the torture?[Disclamer:I don't own naruto]


The Puppy Palace

This is my second fic, still need some reviews if it isn't too much trouble, thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru slumped in his cage glumly, his owner Kiba had gone to visit his aunt or something and the hotel didn't allow dogs. Kiba had said it would only be for a couple of weeks but so far his one day here had seemed like forever.

How long was this torture going to last? Akamaru glanced up at the clock for the hundredth time, 11:32; he had been here for two and a half hours. The sign on the door said Puppy Palace, HA, it should say puppy jail.

Then something almost exciting happened, a man walked in through the door. Akamaru sniffed, he smelled like coffee and something else that he couldn't quite his paw on. By this time the man had started walking around the cages and peering into each one in turn. Akamaru slipped towards the back of his kennel, now he recognized the smell. The man smelled like the medicine that he had to take the last time he went to the vet. This man was a vet! The vet stopped at his cage and reached in. Oh no, he was going to see the vet and Kiba wasn't around to protect him! He was going to die!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,' howled Akamaru as the vet dragged him from the cage.

The vet's office was even more terrifying then the man himself. The lights were bright and it smelled like medicine and strange dogs. He was left by himself tied to a cabinet by a light blue leash.

A young girl walked into the room and lifted him onto a table that was shiny and hard to stand on.

"Hi little buddy, I'm the nurse," she said. Akamaru cocked his head to the side; this girl seemed too nice to be a vet. Then the door creaked open and in walked the vet himself, _speak of the devil_ thought Akamaru. The girl walked over and put one of her hands on his back while she used the other one to pat him on his head. The vet had disappeared from view and Akamaru reduced his eyes to slits. This girl was okay in his book.

Akamaru yelped, the vet had just stabbed him!

"Shh shh shh," the girl said as she tried to calm him. Akamaru's vision swum red, no matter what the girl said this was not okay. Wrenching himself from her grip he lunged at the vet who was still holding the evil needle. He latched his teeth around the man's hand.

"No, no A-Akamaru, stop biting Dr.Morris!" the girl was laughing so hard that she could hardly get the words out. Dr.Morris was shaking his hand wildly, but Akamaru guessed that the doctor was more surprised than hurt.

His jaws were starting to hurt so he let go. The floor was a bit farther away than Akamaru thought it would be. He landed with a thump and sat dazed for a minute wondering if the doctor was very mad.

"KIMI GET THAT MUTT OUT OF HERE!" the doctor wasn't mad, he was furious. Akamaru was glowing inwardly, partly because he had shown Dr.Morris that he meant business, and partly because Kimi was carrying him towards the door, stroking his belly four.

Kimi carried him outside and clipped a halter and leash on. Akamaru was happy to be outside for the first time in, well only about three hours, but still. After a while Kimi took him back inside and put him up for the night. As he was going to sleep Akamaru decided that Kimi was his new favorite human well besides Kiba of course.

The next morning Akamaru woke to see Kimi waiting for him.

"Come on boy, time for obedience training," she said cheerfully. _Obedience training huh, _Thought Akamaru, _this is gonna be fun! _An evil plan was already forming inside his head, he wondered if the doctor was teaching the class. Akamaru had decided that he liked the doctor after all, he was fun to torture.

Dr.Morris wasn't teaching the class. The instructor's name was Fred which Akamaru thought was a strange name. He was taken into a room and he found himself alone with Fred.

"Now," said Fred, "I want to test your obedience skills." The man was grinning so wide that Akamaru thought he could probably swallow a pickle sideways. It was creepy.

"Sit!" the man suddenly barked out the order. Akamaru lay down.

"Ooooookay," said Fred slightly confused, "lay down." Akamaru gave a short yap.

"Speak," Akamaru play dead.

"Play dead," Akamaru rollover.

"Rollover," Akamaru sat.

"You are one strange dog," stated Fred who was scribbling stuff down on a clipboard, "Shake." Akamaru wasn't sure what to do this time so he just sat there thinking.

"Shake," Fred repeated the order. Akamaru knew what to do this time, he attacked Fred's shoe!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH," screamed Fred. _Ha Ha _thought Akamaru, _he screams like a girl! _

After that Akamaru wasn't allowed back into obedience training. He had already seen the vet so he didn't need to go back there, (he probably wasn't allowed back there anyway.) Akamaru was bored out of his wits. Except for the three times a day that Kimi took him out, life was boring.

Then on day after Kimi took him out for the third and last time of the day. She said to Akamaru,

"You know buddy, tomorrow your owner is coming to pick you up." At this Akamaru's ears pricked up and he started yapping excitedly. Kimi smiled and walked out the door, turning out ht big light as she did so leaving on only the small bone-shaped nightlight. _I'm leaving tomorrow huh; I need to do something to leave my paw print in this place _thought Akamaru.

Akamaru sat down to think and after about ten minutes he had the answer. He padded over to the front of his kennel and examined the latch. It wasn't that hard, he noticed excitedly. All it was was two pieces of metal that he would have to slide out, and he knew exactly how to do it. He tried a paw through the bar, it fit. Akamaru wiggled the latch and it came open perfectly.

A five minute walk had found him in the Dr.Morris's office. The door was slightly ajar and his walk past the front desk told him that everyone had left for the knife.

Akamaru looked around; he saw lines of medicine bottles waiting to be spilled, neat rows of other supplies waiting to be crushed, cabinets that could be torn off their hinges and their contents flung all around the room, and a fluffy pillow in the corner that could be chewed up, this was gonna be fun.

The next day Kiba came to pick him up and he was as happy to see Kiba as Kiba was happy to see him. Kimi said goodbye to Akamaru as he walked out the door. Just as they reached the sidewalk Akamaru heard Dr.Morris's girly shriek.

"MY OFFICE, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE?! AAAAAAH MY PILLOW!"

"I wonder what that was about huh Akamaru," Kiba said with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "Well Akamaru, did you have fun?" Akamaru yapped what he hopped passed for a yes and thought to himself, _more than you know Kiba, more than you know._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There you go, I hope you liked it. If you want to flame go ahead, I can take it XD._


End file.
